


Vanilla bean frap

by Salty_Queen123



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eliza works at Starbucks, Eliza's POV, F/F, Gay roommates, Maria got kicked out of her house, Starbucks, ah I have no fuckin clue, and Maria comes in all sexy, basically Eliza is a gay baby child, maria is like super sexy, short but sweet, so she moves in with Eliza, what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Queen123/pseuds/Salty_Queen123
Summary: Eliza at work meets someone looking pretty. There the sent of vanilla in the air you can smell it. Eliza's by herself I let her tell it.





	Vanilla bean frap

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a short fic like my other ones, but it'll be sweet. 
> 
> Sorry if I'm constantly posting F/F it's just I am thee biggest lesbian ever and I just started so. I might just keep on writing F/F or I may try M/F or M/M or multi, I don't know, comment on if you want me to do anything other than F/F. 
> 
> Btw: my writing may or may not be shit. I am still writing on a phone so yeah.

I was working my regular 4 hour shift at Starbucks. When the most beautiful girl walked in. 

She was wearing a red crop top, a pair of booty shorts and red vans. She came up to the cashier I was working at and said flatly "Can I get a vanilla bean frap."

"Ah yes, what's your name?" I ask. 

"Maria." She replies 

"Cool. What size?"

"Grandi."

As I was making her drink I notice she has her laptop, so I ask "You gonna be studying?"

"Yeah, is that okey or-" I cut her off

"Oh yeah it's fine. People study here all the time."

Yeah including my ex boyfriend Alex who cheated on me with some skank I haven't even herd of. 

"Great! Your really nice" she looks at my name tag "Eliza."

"My break is in a few minutes, is it okey if I sit with you?" I ask shyly

"Yeah of corse, thanks for the frap. How much is it?"

"$3.50"

"Cool thanks." 

\----------------------

I sit next to her during my break and we talk about my ex Alex and how I kicked him out of my apartment. 

She talks about her ex James and how he'd hit her, and how he kicked her out, so she asked to live with me (even though we just met) I could no refuse when she looks like that (if you know what I mean) so I tell her after my shift is done I'll help her move into my apartment. 

\-------------------- 

My shift is over and we drive to my apartment and take all her belongings into my apartment. 

Then I realize she doesn't have a bed and I would be rude to have her sleep on couch so there are only 2 options I sleep on the couch or no she would defiantly say no to that. 

"So Eliza where will I sleep?" 

Oh shit, oh shit! What do I say?

"You could sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"No that seems disrespectful, I'll sleep on the couch." She insists 

"Or… we could sleep together."

God damn it Eliza she'll say no, she'll call me a dyke, she'll laugh at me, she'll, she'll-

"Yeah why not."

She'll say yes what the hell. 

"Wait really?" I ask

"Yeah why not." 

"I'll go get the bed ready." I say

"Eliza wait-"

I got stopped by a pair of red lips on my own. They were soft and tasted like her vanilla bean frap from earlier. The moment was short but sweet and it felt like it lasted forever until it did stop. 

"Thank you, Eliza."


End file.
